


Peace

by Jess_B_Fossil



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Just an old lady and her thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil
Summary: Toph left the world to find enlightenment, but never did. She hasn’t counted it out yet, not really, but she’s not dumb enough to think that she’ll find it at the bottom of the Foggy Swamp.#Just Toph, left with her thoughts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything ATLA before, and it's been years since I've watched it. I hope this is in character, ahaha.

**_Peace_ **

* * *

Toph left the world to find enlightenment, but never did. She hasn’t counted it out yet, not really, but she’s not dumb enough to think that she’ll find it at the bottom of the Foggy Swamp. 

It’s just that it's a place that suits her, she thinks, with its earthen wiles and most importantly-- _distance from everywhere else_. Seventy-some odd years and that’s an opinion that hasn’t changed; she hates most people and makes begrudging exceptions for some. 

The jury’s still out on Korra, but she doesn’t hate the girl’s fire. 

If asked, Toph would tell you that she allowed her daughters freedom. 

There’s a little regret, but mostly satisfaction. Her daughters raised themselves into fine women, proud and strong. Maybe a little _too_ proud and strong, and _definitely_ too stubborn. Toph likes to think that her daughters don’t take after her, but she’d be wrong. They are exactly like her. Too much like her.

Toph hadn’t been sure if the world was ready for two more wily earthbenders. Now that she’s old and bent and struggling to stand, she _knows_ that the world will _never_ be ready. But; her girls are her girls, and the world still manages to turn. 

It might not for much longer. Avatars seem to to attract trouble wherever they go and Korra is a thousand times worse than Twinkle Toes had ever been _._

Well, maybe not. Aang had been a disaster-ridden prodigy. Korra might not have her shit together, but Toph knows she’s got the guts to commit. Aang always struggled with that; he always struggled with balancing his morals and what was good for everyone else. 

Toph’s still not sure whether or not he actually succeeded.

“What are you thinking about?”

Toph pauses, grass stalk half-hanging out of her mouth as she thinks. How do you tell a kid who’s barely lived that all you ever think about is everything? It’s not like Toph has anything better to do. 

But, she chews the grass stalk in silence, leaning back against the curve of a mighty tree root. She hears Korra wait. She feels her standing there, the vibrations of her movements halted. Korra doesn’t usually wait and listen, so maybe she’s finally learning something.

Maybe Toph still has some wisdom to impart, though patience has never been her strong suit.

“Nothing,” Toph finally says. “I don’t ever think about anything.”

“You’re weird,” Korra says.

“I live in Foggy Swamp,” Toph says. “Duh.”

Korra stands there for a moment, before wandering off. Toph watches after her, feeling her footsteps fade with every stride. 

Toph is tired. She’s weary of teaching. She’s fatigued by her loneliness, even if it’s what she prefers. But she’s at peace.

Maybe that’s what enlightenment is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Have questions? A burning need for answers? Have a story idea? Don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://missmarquin.tumblr.com/), and drop an ask!
> 
> Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HornyBaldFossil)


End file.
